


Your Distant Dreams

by cannibananalism



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Chaos Ensues, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, deaf Ernst, domestic fluffy stuff, look I said I was going to write it and I did, maybe expect more in the future, not my favorite thing I've written, probably heavy stuff later on idk, they adopt a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibananalism/pseuds/cannibananalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst and Hanschen have known each other for six years now. They figure it's time to settle down. What better way to do that than to adopt a kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Distant Dreams

They had successfully completed and passed all their homestudies and their training sessions. They toddler-proofed every possible inch of their newly-purchased home. They cleaned and cleaned until the wax and varnish was worn off of every piece of furniture. Ernst made Hanschen sit and practice his signing for hours and hours until Hanschen sighed and pleaded, _“I’m sure I’ll never need to know the word for ‘carburetor,’ Ernst. It’s a child, not a vehicle.”_ Ernst just shook his head and signed _no, no, no_ because you’ll just never know when your kid will ask for a carburetor.

Now Hanschen is the one sitting in the agency’s office, signing subtly to himself as practice. One would think he would be secure in his skills - after having been acquainted with Ernst for a good six years, conversing fluently by their second year together - but he wants to be perfect. He wants his daughter to feel comfortable, to be able to speak to her father. A thought strikes him suddenly. She’s going to get confused. How will she refer to Ernst and Hanschen and differentiate between the two? The sign is the same. Oh, god, she’s going to be so confused.

He turns slowly to Ernst, gently tapping his hand twice to get his attention. _“Am I her mother?”_

Ernst’s furrowed brow clearly shows his confusion. He repeats the last sign slowly, his fingers extended, thumb tapping his chin twice. _“Mother? Hanschen…”_

_“You are her father. I am her father. How will she show the difference?”_

Ernst throws his head back, giggling his precious little giggle. Hanschen can’t help but stare at that long, delicate neck, stained purple just below the collar of his shirt. If only they weren’t in public… Hanschen lets his annoyance overcome his lust, reaching up to gingerly tap Ernst’s cheek. He isn’t finished with this conversation.

_“What on earth are you laughing at?”_

_“We have names, Hanschen. Two different names. E-R-N-S-T. Ernst. H-A-N-S-C-H-E-N. Hanschen. Understand?”_

_“We will be on first-name basis with our daughter?”_

_“You think too much, Hanschen.”_

Annoyed and devoid of the answer he was looking for, Hanschen turns back to face the door. His eyes scan the motivational posters plastered tackily upon the walls. Hang in there! Persevere! Cheaters aren’t winners! Make a difference!

Make a difference. Precisely what Hanschen and Ernst set out to do. As soon as the word child began to come up in the conversations about their future, they knew they were going to make a difference in the world. They were going to adopt a young deaf child. Ernst had imagined doing so since he was young, since he was passed between tons and tons of foster homes. Since he had been placed in house after house that seemed right, that seemed like his family, that seemed like the house was a home, but wasn’t. They all just added to the dark he knew well.

It seems like hours before their agent comes out to speak with them. She speaks, Hanschen interprets. The girl will be arriving in minutes. She is nervous and her name is Soledad, the agent says. Ernst has the perfect sign name for her. He hopes she doesn’t already have one. He wants that to be their special thing.

He thinks back to when their application went through. He had sent a group text to all of their friends. _We’re pregnant! Sort of._ They all understood. Melitta and Thea ran out to buy every article of frilly pink clothing they could get their hands on. Their baby brother was pregnant! Sort of. Everything needed to be perfect. Wendla and Ilse dedicated an entire room in their house to Soledad, with play kitchens and toy trucks and teddy bears and a whole stack of brand new board games. Moritz nearly jumped out of his shoes. He promised he would be the best pseudo-uncle there ever was, as did Melchior. Melchior, however, was secretly rather nervous. He never really had the best experiences with small children.

Hanschen stops signing when he realizes that a tear is rolling Ernst’s cheek. He and their agent turn to see Soledad walking in with an interpreter. Hanschen can’t help but haughtily think that such an interpreter would not be needed for him.

Ernst leaves Hanschen and the agent behind, falling to his knees in front of the smiling child.

“She was taught American Sign Language in the orphanage so you don’t need to worry about any sort of barriers. Her signs are your signs. You should understand each other easily.” The interpreter signs and speaks simultaneously, addressing both Hanschen and Ernst.

The tears flow freely down Ernst’s cheeks now, as he signs hello. The girl looks confused for a second, but soon recognizes him. The agents had taught her her new fathers’ sign names.

_“Ernst,”_ she signs, in her loose and slurry toddler language. A sob rips through Ernst’s chest as he throws his arms around his daughter. Hanschen, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat humbles himself enough to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around his family.

His family.

Only six years ago had he met Ernst at school. He had come in late to their advanced ballet class on the very first day and was partnered with Hanschen. Never had Hanschen seen anyone so beautiful, so pure and angelic.

And now he is to raise a family with the love of his life. What could be better?


End file.
